Sing Me To Sleep
by Parfaiti
Summary: Lord Voldemort thinks about his lost beau, and wonders when it had all gone wrong. AKA: random time travel plot that is not explained at all in the story but had just randomly popped inside my head while listening to the song. Rated T to be safe, don't know if it's angsty enough to be angst but SURE let's do that, you'll find out who it is at the end, short filler fic


**(A.N.)**

**The third songfic I've done!**

**This is based on the song ****_Sing Me To Sleep_**** by Alan Walker, which I do NOT own, nor do I own the Wizarding World and everything that comes with it.**

**I've written this in an hour, so blame that if you realize that this is a really bad piece of writing and not up to my standards.**

**Warning: not a happy ending, character death**

* * *

_Wait a second, let me catch my breath_

When had it all started going downhill?

_Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_

I've never intended to do all this.

_Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing_

I was supposed to rise using legal ways. Using politics, becoming Minister of Magic, charming the world into obeying me. Now, what am I doing? My followers fear me. My enemies hate me. And he… he's gone.

_Livin' life as if we had a choice_

Bad choices after another. I really should've stopped at one, maybe two. Three was a perfectly acceptable number, and really needed to be my limit, but what emotions I had even after he'd left me hurt oh _so_ much, and the more horcruxes I made, the less I felt.

_Anywhere, anytime_

He'd said he didn't belong here. He was a time traveler, and had to go back to where he was needed.

_I would do anything for you._

I would have done anything, _anything,_ to make him stay. But he disappeared, taking all memories of him away. Everyone but me. He'd affected me too much for me to forget about him.

_Anything for you_

He was my everything. My moral compass, my sense of right and wrong. Without him, and even without the help of horcruxes, I became unhinged.

_Yesterday got away_

Time passed by, and I sought a way to find him. Dark Arts started to lure me in as I couldn't find any magic to go to the future, and instead looked for immortality. I couldn't bear to die before seeing him again. The blood purity objective seemed an easy way to gain power at the time, and now I'm stuck championing a cause I never cared for.

_Melodies stuck inside your head_

The nightmares which so often plagued me used to be what I treasured the most, because I knew that when I woke up, shuddering, he would be there.

_A song in every breath_

He would hold me tight as he hummed a gentle tune, and he'd sing me to sleep.

_Sing me to sleep now_

The first few years I've woken up, I'd expected his arms around me, with a calming embrace. There was nothing but the empty air. Rage encompassed me, mad at the universe for tearing the thing that mattered most to me.

_Sing me to sleep_

Rage was my constant companion. When I'd found out about the Prophecy, I was sure that Fate was mocking me.

_Won't you sing me to sleep now?_

The toddler looked at me with familiar green eyes, and I had to shake myself to remember that this was not _him_, that Karma was toying with me along with Fate.

_Sing me to sleep_

I was determined to kill Potter. Looking at him reminded me of my lost love, and it hurt, knowing that a look-alike was right there when the real him was… I don't even know where.

_Remember me now, time cannot erase_

Does he still remember me? _Will _he still remember me?

_I can hear your whispers in my mind_

Every time I killed, every time I tortured, I see his face, full of anger, disgust, and disappointment.

_I've become what you cannot embrace_

A monster. That's what I am. What happened to the old me? Laughing in the corridors, sneaking out at night to snog with him. Then he'd left, taking my heart with him. He would hate me.

_Our memory will be my lullaby_

I tried to regret, I really did. But anything that would've helped me find him, I did not regret.

_Sing me to sleep now_

There was really only one way to meet him, now. Only one thing that might make him forgive me.

_Sing me to sleep_

I'd found a spell to destroy all the horcruxes at once, but it was dark magic, and needed the creator to be willing. It wouldn't destroy any living horcruxes, though, only the piece of my soul in it.

_Won't you sing me to sleep now?_

"Sing me to sleep, Harry," I smiled resignedly, and did the curse. And it hurt, oh how it hurt, but I anticipated meeting him someday and accepted the pain.

_Sing me to sleep_

Then in a flash of green light, I ended my own existence.

_A-anytime_

_I would do_

_Time away_

_Yesterday-day_

_A-anytime_

_I would do_

_Time away_

_Yesterday-day_

Miles away, Harry James Potter reached his timeline again, removing the small glamour on his scar and hurting inside because he had to leave the love of his life, just to be suddenly racked in pain.

He felt like his forehead was bursting open, and when it ended, his hand stretched upwards to touch the scar that he was _sure_ would be bleeding from all the pain it was in.

Harry felt nothing but smooth skin.

* * *

**(A.N.)**

**To be honest, this was more of a filler than anything**

**If you leave a review I'll post the second chapter of DD&TOTWW the next day :D**

**\- If not, Voldie will take over the world and kill all muggles, and you don't want that to be all because of you, do you? -**


End file.
